


Как проявлять твердость характера

by DFox, fandom_DC_2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019
Summary: Драко Малфой обречен на Избранных и совсем этому не рад.





	Как проявлять твердость характера

— Ты чем-то недоволен, Малфой? 

Поттер — ну надо же, какая неожиданность — догнал Драко в коридоре, остановился, загораживая проход.

— Ошибаешься, Поттер. Я просто вне себя от счастья, — Драко скривил губы в подобии улыбки и сделал движение, будто собирался оттолкнуть бывшего сокурсника плечом. — Можно пройти? Умираю от усталости: эти административные процедуры весьма утомительны.

Конечно, дело было вовсе не в затянувшемся заседании попечительского совета Хогвартса. Просто он, Драко Малфой, снова проиграл. А Гарри Поттер — выиграл. Как всегда. 

Решение о зачислении на последний курс факультета Слизерин выпускника Ильверморни без участия Распределяющей шляпы было принято практически единогласно. Драко Малфой — единственный, кто был против.

И, конечно, кто бы стал к нему прислушиваться. Уж точно не Поттер.

Поттер покусал губу, знакомым жестом поправил свои знаменитые круглые очки. «Интересно, — отвлеченно подумал Драко, — почему за столько лет он так и не удосужился исправить себе зрение или хотя бы купить новую оправу?» 

— Может, найдешь минутку? Мы могли бы выпить кофе... Обсудить детали...

Драко скривил губы. Поттер, конечно, приобрел некоторые манеры, но врать так и не научился. Выпить кофе, как бы не так! «Мне не хочется, чтобы новый студент попал под прицельный огонь своего декана, потому что между тобой и мной какие-то старые счеты», — вот что означала его фраза, и для того, чтобы понять это, не надо было даже применять легилименцию. 

— Меня ждут полсотни непроверенных эссе разной степени бредовости, — произнес Драко медленно, глядя Поттеру куда-то в переносицу. Под его взглядом тот нервно поправил галстук, и Драко со всевозрастающим раздражением заметил, что галстук этот гриффиндорский. Какая трогательная привязанность школьному братству, ну надо же. — И потому нет ни времени, ни желания пить с тобой кофе. На всякий случай уточняю: алкоголь, чай и воду тоже.

Поттер покачал головой, отступил, давая дорогу. Драко сделал несколько широких шагов, а потом резко повернулся. Так и было: его бывший сокурсник, председатель попечительского совета школы, в которой Драко преподавал Защиту от темных искусств, все еще смотрел ему в спину.

— Я не ем студентов на завтрак, обед и ужин, — вздохнул Драко, — что бы там ни напели тебе твои отпрыски. И я не буду несправедлив к студенту по обмену только потому, что он имел смелость воспользоваться твоим приглашением. 

Поттер просиял.

  
***

Когда ему, без пяти минут выпускнику Вампуса, предложили на целый год продлить обучение, отправившись по обмену в Хогвартс, Барри засомневался. Стоило ли терять год среди школяров, неизвестно где и зачем, когда с его оценками по Защите и Травологии можно было поступить на должность эксперта прямо сейчас? Но его опасения развеял Харрисон Уэллс, декан Вампуса.

— Конечно, англичане народ странный, и год там идет за два, — сказал Уэллс, прихлебывая очередной странный кофе то ли с красным перцем, то ли кардамоном, то ли со всеми остальными специями вместе взятыми. — Но в Хогвартсе отличный преподаватель ЗОТИ, БиЭй. Поверь — лучший за последние пару десятилетий. А какой у него практический опыт! Я считаю, тебе просто необходимо прослушать его курс перед выпуском. Такой шанс нельзя упускать, если ты в дальнейшем собираешься строить карьеру в МАКУСА. 

А потом пришло приглашение, подписанное легендой магического мира, самим Гарри Дж. Поттером. И Барри, стены комнаты которого с первого курса были увешаны портретами героя, просто не смог отказаться. Кумир оказался председателем попечительского совета школы, в которой Барри предстояло учиться. А значит, шанс случайно с ним пересечься, и — чем черт не шутит — пообщаться, произвести впечатление возрастал многократно. А может быть, он лично знаком с преподавателем ЗОТИ, о котором с таким восхищением отзывался Уэллс?

Преисполненный радостного волнения, Барри едва ли не приплясывал, когда садился в самолет, и все время, пока длился перелет, с трудом сдерживал нетерпение. Он захватил с собой и снова перечитал все, что смог найти о Хогвартсе в интернете и библиотеке своей школы, — как оказалось, официальных проспектов, таких как, например, у Ильверморни, у снобов-англичан попросту не существовало. 

Пришлось довольствоваться крохами открытой информации.

И Барри был немного разочарован, что преподаватель по ЗОТИ оказался совсем не известен ему, но, Мерлин всемогущий, сколько знаменитых имен было среди преподавателей школы! Эти маги были живыми легендами, их биографии печатались даже на вкладышах от шоколадных лягушек, не говоря уже о бесчисленной прессе, учебниках и художественных книжках! Углубляясь в историю школы, Барри преисполнялся благоговением и недоумением одновременно. Многое восхищало, но многое было совершенно непонятно. 

Начать с того, что в двадцать первом веке чудики-англичане все еще начисто отрицали любой технический прогресс: на территории школы все немагические штуки вплоть до шариковых ручек блокировались сильным магическим полем. В распоряжении учеников оставались только перья с чернильницами да гримуары. В Штатах давно отказались от подобных практик: к чему отрицать очевидное, когда оно может принести немалую пользу? Куда удобней хранить все необходимое на флэшках и в облачных сервисах, конечно же, защищенных от проникновения не только паролями, но и специальными заклинаниями, чем зарываться в пыльные свитки. Во-вторых, общество магов Британии было крайне замкнутым, практически кастовым, и даже прошедшая не так давно война почти ничего не изменила. Наоборот, в отличие от Штатов, где чистоту своего происхождения принято было скрывать и магов в первом поколении было куда больше, чем чистокровных, вот хоть взять самого Барри, англичане, кажется, резко сократили прием немагов (маглов, так предстояло говорить теперь, и Барри было неприятно само это слово, слишком уж веявшее превосходством) в свою школу. Это попахивало каким-то фашизмом, честное слово. 

Вспоминал Барри и слова Циско, своего приятеля из Рогатого змея, который при упоминании англичан крутил пальцем у виска, убеждал, что островной климат плохо сказывается на умственных способностях и мрачно предрекал, что Барри не выдержит на их еде и напитках и месяца.

А еще англичане в своей пресловутой школе до сих пор носили мантии. Не для парадного выхода, не для вручения дипломов — это и в Ильверморни было делом обязательным, — а каждый день. Мантии, конечно же, у Барри не было. И он искренне надеялся, что успеет подобрать все необходимое до того, как попадет в эту странную школу. 

Иными словами, Барри Аллен был обескуражен тем, что ему предстояло.

***

— Бартоломью Генри Аллен? — Драко пришлось собраться, чтобы не вложить в слова весь имеющийся у него сарказм. Мерлин, ну, что за имя. Впрочем, это же американцы, что с них взять, любители пышных имен и звучных экзотических названий. Городов Москва у них там сколько?

— О, он предпочитает называть себя Барри. Или Флэш — это его школьное прозвище, — чиновник по обмену тонко улыбнулся.

— Флэш? 

Черт возьми, а только подумал, что хуже быть не может.

Собеседник Драко по-своему истолковал вопрос.

— Флэш — один из самых способных выпускников Ильверморни, мистер Малфой. Выдающийся волшебник, не побоюсь этого слова, Избранный. При этом скромен, добросердечен, открыт, как дитя. Да вы сами все увидите.

— Замечательно, — раздраженного вздоха избежать не удалось, и Драко поджал губы. И правда. Куда уж замечательней. Интересно, какого драккла маг с такими душевными качествами будет делать в Слизерине? — Но почему... чести принимать этого, как вы говорите, Избранного удостоился не Гриффиндор, там ведь традиции?

В вопросе случайно оказалось чуть больше яда, чем Драко рассчитывал. Что ж, проверка эссе не прошла бесследно. Среди учеников седьмого курса успевающих по его предмету были считаные единицы. 

— Мистер Малфой, — чиновник глянул на Драко с любопытством. — Мистер Поттер как глава попечительского совета полагает, что именно под вашим началом Флэш сможет добиться наилучших результатов по ЗОТИ.

— О, — Драко приподнял бровь. — Уверенность мистера Поттера — большая честь для меня, — он встал, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Чиновник пододвинул к нему папку с досье, тоже встал. 

— Приятно иметь с вами дело, мистер Малфой. 

Драко сухо кивнул.

Теперь все становилось на свои места. Вот о чем хотел поговорить Поттер. Точнее, о ком. Скромный, добросердечный, талантливый протеже мистера Поттера нуждается в особом подходе? А без него, надо полагать, зачахнет, как садовая роза без полива?

***

Неприятности начались прямо у багажной ленты в Хитроу. Барри все ждал и ждал, а его багаж все не появлялся и не появлялся. В конце концов, выяснилось, что он по необъяснимой причине улетел на Бали. В службе аэропорта, конечно, рассыпались в извинениях. Барри вежливо кивал и уныло размышлял, придется ли теперь отпрашиваться из школы, чтобы забрать чемодан и сумку. Приняты ли отлучки в Хогвартсе хотя бы на выходные? Ответа на этот вопрос Барри в интернете так и не нашел и махнул рукой, оставляя адрес отеля, в котором якобы остановился.

Рыжеволосая, усыпанная веснушками девица с табличкой «Аллен» стрельнула в него насмешливыми глазами и протянула руку:

— Ты, что ли, Аллен из Ильверморни? 

Барри кивнул, пожимая прохладную ладонь. Девушка была очень привлекательной, но, по правде, выглядела, как карикатура на американок: в мешковатом наряде, с небрежно закрученным на затылке пучком — как будто ее только что подняли с постели. Не так он представлял себе английских леди, совсем не так.

— Обычно к нам отправляются на поезде с Кинг-Кросс, но ты немного опоздал, — сказала она, не прекращая жевать резинку, и взяла его под локоть. — Отойдем?

Ошеломленный Барри кивнул и двинулся вслед за ней.

— Хогсмит, — пояснила девица, как только они шагнули из камина, ведущего в какую-то забегаловку. — Дальше только ножками. 

Барри не стал расспрашивать, почему нельзя аппарировать хотя бы к воротам Хогвартса, лишь поплелся за ускорившей шаг девицей. Он только и успевал крутить головой, как турист, прибывший в полную чудес страну. Впрочем, так оно ведь и было.

Хогвартс завораживал с первого взгляда, влюблял в себя с первого вздоха — этого Барри отрицать не мог. Наверное, он и вправду выглядел смешно, когда замер, задрав голову, и залюбовался величественным зданием и резными башнями, вырастающими навстречу из тумана. 

— Мерлин... — прошептал он, пораженный, думая, что если на него, девятнадцатилетнего парня, так подействовала магия этого места, то каково же было бы это испытать в детстве? Девица фыркнула и толкнула его локтем в бок:

— Пойдем, скоро сбор в общем зале, а ваш декан не терпит опозданий. 

В том, как она это сказала, чувствовалась какая-то затаенная неприязнь, смешанная с гордостью, но с чем это все было связано, Барри разгадывать бы не взялся.

В том, конечно, что его новый декан будет совсем не похож на Харриссона Уэллса, Барри уже не сомневался. Но, очень надеялся расположить его к себе. В конце концов, двое взрослых людей всегда найдут общий язык, не так ли?

***

Когда в толпе студентов Драко увидел незнакомца, он сразу понял, что это и есть тот самый пресловутый Ильверморнский Избранный, о приезд которого в совете школы было сломано столько копий.

Черноволосый, с вороньим гнездом на голове, одетый, похоже, в первое, что подвернулось под руку, он щурился, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и, в общем, от Поттера отличался только отсутствием очков на носу да ростом — парень был выше любого из студентов Хогвартса и почти на полголовы выше самого Драко. 

Это было бы смешно — Поттер на Слизерине, но Драко было не до смеха. 

Ему с головой хватало и самого Поттера — настоящего, чтобы каждый день иметь дело с его американской версией. 

Парень встретился с ним глазами, улыбнулся — совсем по-поттеровски! — и двинулся прямиком к Драко, рассекая толпу и на ходу протягивая руку.

— Мистер Малфой? Здравствуйте, я...

— Очевидно, мистер Аллен, — закончил за него Драко. Протянутую руку он игнорировал. Между студентами и преподавателями нужно было соблюдать дистанцию. — У нас в школе принято обращаться к наставникам не только по фамилии, но и по должности. Я, например, профессор Малфой. Так чем могу быть полезен?

Улыбка парня погасла.

— Извините, профессор Малфой. Надеюсь, я...

— На первый раз нет. И, кстати говоря, где вы оставили свою мантию?

Парень вздохнул.

— Об этом я и хотел поговорить с вами, мисте... профессор Малфой, сэр. Мой багаж по вине сотрудников авиакомпании улетел на Бали. Несколько дней мне...

Драко смерил незадачливого студента критическим взглядом.

— Но вы ведь маг? Или заклинание трансфигурации вам незнакомо?

Драко никогда не видел, чтобы люди так краснели: мгновенно, до навернувшихся на глаза слез, до разом вспыхнувших кончиков ушей. 

— Ступайте, мистер Аллен, — вздохнул он. — Очень надеюсь, что вам удастся привести себя в надлежащий вид к началу занятий.

Он вдруг с беспощадной ясностью понял: впереди и его, и его нового студента ждал очень тяжелый учебный год. И нужна небывалая твердость характера, чтобы справиться с возникшими трудностями. А что они будут — и многочисленные! — Драко теперь не сомневался.


End file.
